sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut
Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (ソニックアドベンチャー デラックス Sonikkuadobenchā derakkusu?, lit. "Sonic Adventure Deluxe") is the enhanced port of the Dreamcast video game Sonic Adventure. It was released for the Nintendo GameCube on June 2003 and for the PC on 2003 in Japan and 2004 elsewhere. This version of Sonic Adventure contains several exclusive features alongside with several changes. Gameplay The game is divided up into two stages: Action Stages, and Adventure Fields. The division of Action Stages and Adventure Fields was a serious departure from all previous Sonic games. Action Stages are basically playable levels. This is the only type of area where Sonic or any of his companions will encounter enemies (most boss battles appear to take place in the Adventure Fields, but they are actually in Action Stages designed to look like the Fields). There are eleven Action Stages, accessible by different characters. However, unlike previous Sonic games, Action Stages are not made up of Zones and Acts. Instead, the game plays more like each Adventure Field is a Zone and the Action Stages are the Acts in the Zone. The Action Stages have separate areas that could be considered "Acts", but they are not separate levels, as in previous games. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Dreamcast_Adventure_Sonic_3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Adventure_DX_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_45.png|Knuckles the Echidna Adventure_DX_Amy.png|Amy Rose Big_4.png|Big the Cat E102gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Tikal.gif|Tikal the Echidna Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *E-102 Gamma 'None-Playable Characters' *Tikal the Echidna *Chaos 'Bosses' *Perfect Chaos *Dr. Eggman Transcript Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut/Transcript Unused Voices Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut/Unused Voices Videos 'Cutscenes' Sonic Adventure Deluxe Director's Cut The Movie-All Cutscenes Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut The Movie The Sonic Adventure Movie HD 'Longplay' Sonic Adventure DX (HD) playthrough ~Longplay~ 'Unused Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Big The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - E-102 Gamma Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Tikal The Echidna Unused Voice Sound 'Voice Clips' Sonic Voice clips ~ Ryan Drummond (Sonic Adventure) Tails Voice clips ~ Corey Bringas (Sonic Adventure) Knuckles Voice clips ~ Michael McGaharn (Sonic Adventure) Amy Voice clips ~ Jennifer Douillard (Sonic Adventure) BIG Voice clips ~ Jon St. John (Sonic Adventure) E-102 Gamma Voice clips ~ Steve Broadie (Sonic Adventure) Tikal Voice clips ~ Elara Distler (Sonic Adventure) Eggman Voice clips ~ Deem Bristow (R.I.P) (Sonic Adventure) 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Big The Cat Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - E-102 Gamma Voice Sound Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut - Tikal The Echidna Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Corey Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Michael McGaharn' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat *'Steve Broadie' as E-102 Gamma and Pachacamac *'Elara Distler' as Tikal the Echidna *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Adventure Games